


of seduction and aus

by punklobster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, mish-mash of stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: one-shots I wrote as part of the 30-Day fic writing challenge of Doom





	1. #5 seduction

**Author's Note:**

> The following works were completed as part of the Yuri Garden discord server’s 30-day writing challenge! The other amazing participants from Lit Club, Sappho82, d_wolpertinger, and Ja55, made this sometimes grueling challenge a great experience! Check out their works as well in the collection!

Bow and Glimmer were just hanging out in her spacious room, generally minding their own business and feeling rather proud of themselves. They had just delivered a round of ‘Best Friend Squad’ advice to Adora, and it was probably their best advice to date. “She’s grown up so fast,” Glimmer had said wistfully as Adora skipped out the door, bolstered by a group hug. Now, they simply had to wait for the fruit of their labor to come to fruition, blossoming long-awaited love right before their very eyes-

The door slammed open so hard Bow screamed and Glimmer fell off her ceiling bed. 

“ _ Guys _ ,” Adora wheezed as she stormed in, looking more winded and panicked than usual. “She’s DEAD.” 

“WHAT?” Bow’s voice went higher as he matched the panicked state of his friend. “Who is dead, Adora?!” 

“CATRA!” Adora grabbed at her hair poof, stricken. “One minute I was following your advice and then the next, she’s DEAD--”

“Hold the  _ fuck  _ up!!” Glimmer intervened, waving her hands to prevent any more damage from happening. “You can’t commit murder! My mom would  _ KILL  _ me!” 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Bow said in disbelief as Adora took to pacing about the room, laughing to herself while muttering “this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, its all Mara’s fault-” 

“What? Catra probably had it coming!” 

“NOBODY HAS THAT COMING, GLIMMER,” Bow snapped so hard his voice chipped into a million pieces. 

“OH MY god, I actually killed Catra!” Adora shouted into the curtains across the room. 

“Stop saying that, Adora! We can’t let anyone know you murdered Catra!” Glimmer glimmered Adora up onto her bed. “Don’t move!”

“And where are you going?” Bow asked once Glimmer teleported back down. 

“Where do you think?!” she snapped back at him before poofing into glitter. A second later she reappeared wielding a rolled-up rug twice her height. “WE’RE GOING TO HIDE A BODY!”

“NO! NOnononono, I am NOT hiding a dead body today,” Bow tried to take the rolled-up rug away from Glimmer. However, the small Princess was much stronger than she looked, resulting in a heated tug of war. 

“Why won’t you get rid of a dead body for your best friend, Bow?!” Glimmer accused as she manhandled the rug away from the archer. 

“I’m trying to think rationally here! Where would you even hide a dead body, Glimmer?!”

“Well, OBVIOUSLY in a spare room, where else would I hide a dead body?!” 

Their shouting match nearly drowned out the sniffles of their third party member above them. Hearing it, they went from fiery panic to somber guilt in an instant. 

“Maybe we should take stock of the situation first?” Bow offered quietly. 

“Yeah,” Glimmer agreed with an accepting sigh. Just for good measure, she gave one last tug to the rug, but Bow held fast and shot her a warning look. “Ugh, okay okay! Talking first, hiding the dead body later,” she relented. 

A second later they were both up in Glimmer’s bed overlooking the room and their clearly broken up friend huddled in the sheets. 

“Oh, Adora,” Glimmer took pity on her, pulling the blonde into a hug. Adora melted into the smaller girl’s warm embrace, pitiful tears escaping her eyes. 

“Idunnowhathappeneditwasllsocrazy,” Adora’s mumbles somehow strung together a sentence.

“Tell us what happened, Adora,” Bow encouraged in his best supportive friend voice.

It took a few minutes for Adora’s sniveling to calm down enough to understand what she was saying. 

“W-well, earlier, I was trying out those lines you made me rehearse…” 

-Earlier-

Adora squinted at the writing she had scribbled onto her palm before speaking in her most confident voice. “Catra, would you like to accompany me to the, Cin _ eigh _ ma, tonight? It would be most,  _ auspiciooious _ .” 

“What? What the fuck language are you even speaking, Adora?” Catra stomped down Adora’s attempt at being charming so fast, the blonde was left stumbling on her own feet. 

“Er, uh, what I’m trying to say, that is,” Adora was deflating faster than a popped balloon. 

“Whatever, check out this weird thing I found in my room.” Catra dismissed whatever Adora was saying to pull her over to her bed. 

“That? Oh, that’s a cu _ shio _ n,” Adora enunciated, proud that she was now the one who knew what a thing was called. 

“Is it like a pillow?” 

“Sort of? Except there’s extra of them.”

“Why?” Catra questioned, tilting her head in annoyed confusion. 

“Uhh… Well, because..? I have no idea,” Adora deadpanned, glaring at the offending mystery cushion as well. 

“I wanna tear it to pieces,” Catra announced, unsheathing her claws. 

“Please don’t.” 

-Present-

“And then you killed her?” Glimmer said in understanding. Bow cleared his throat and communicated his thoughts that Glimmer should reign it in through his facial expressions alone.

“She wanted to destroy a cushion, Bow! What sort of monster would do that?” She stroked Adora’s head in comfort and whispered: “You did the right thing.” 

Bow groaned. “ _ Then _ what actually happened, Adora?” 

Adora wiped a trail of snot from her nose. “And then Catra said ‘Shut up idiot if you wanna hit this tail then hit it you coward’ and I was like ‘kay’ because I’m NOT a coward, and then--” 

“WhoaWhoaWHOA, time out!” Bow held up his hands in surrender. “Do we really need to know this part?” 

“Oh, that little hussy!” Glimmer growled, holding innocent Adora closer to herself. “We put so much work into teaching you the art of seduction only for it to be that easy? I can’t believe I actually put thought into my advice!”

“Your advice was ‘waterfall and chill’,” Bow muttered into his palm, which was currently buried in his face. 

“Oh, like yours was any better?”

“I told her to be herself!”

“That never actually works, Bow!” 

“Is that really your take away from this story? Really?”

“My take away from this story is that Adora killed a woman by banging her brains out, BOW!” Adora’s sniffling turned into a full-blown wail, startling the bickering pair. “Not that it’s your fault, she obviously couldn’t handle you!” Glimmer was quick to console. 

“Oh my god, could you please just SHHshedhssheSHHSh!” Bow was about ready to strangle himself with his own crop top. “What actually freaking happened, Adora?!” 

“I hit it!” Adora cried. 

“What?” 

“I turned into She-Ra and I hit her tail!” At this point, an entire waterfall was gushing out of Adora’s face. “She went all-” Adora made a noise like a high-pitched gorilla grunt, “- and now she’s  _ DEAD _ .” 

“HOW THOUGH?” Bow screeched. 

“Don’t stress her out, Bow! We need to hurry up and get rid of the body!!” 

“I can’t even BELIEVE-- hhhhh- hrnfine_FINE_, which spare room are we using?”

Outside the door and listening to this entire conversation, Catra wished she actually was dead.


	2. #6 role-play

_Ding Dong_

Catra swung the door open and drank in the sight. From the red sneakers up to powerful legs encased in tight denim. An open button-up shirt exposing a hint of abs that made Catra’s tongue drag along her lower lip. The peek of a cream-colored bra piqued her imagination, wishing she could see the toned arms exposed as they held up a box of pizza. 

Adora held up the pizza, grinning suavely. “Hi, there!” 

Catra leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. “Hey, pizza girl,” she purred. 

“Did you order the..” Adora made a show of checking the receipt. “Extra large sausage?” 

“Yes, but I don’t have any money,” Catra winked, her body language heavy with implication. 

Adora’s face fell with confusion. “Then… why did you order a pizza?” 

“Does that mean we’re not having pizza?” Entrapta’s voice shouted from inside the apartment. 

Scorpia’s head popped up in the doorframe. “Catra, that’s not very gratuitous of you. Oh, also, when did you want me to come in and discover the affair? Was it before or after we eat the pizza?” 

Catra groaned for ten not so straight seconds.


	3. #21 mash-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by some she-ra/atla crossover art I saw somewhere on tumblr

In the many ways Adora imagined her first deployment as a proud soldier of the Fire Nation, this didn’t even hold a candle to her imaginings of grandeur. 

The reports came in of an Earth Nation village becoming a hub of resistance. Their squadron, fresh-faced from training and hungry for action, was ordered to engage the rebels there and flush them out. 

But as far as Adora could tell, the only thing they were flushing out were families, running frightened the moment they raised their red banner and marched into the streets. 

Good fire bending came from the breath, but Adora could hardly breathe with so many screams in the air. Her orders were to _ burn _ and  _ destroy _ , and the village was certainly burning. Adora’s fellow soldiers punched out a stream of fire into every doorway they kicked down, onto every crop and garden, and atop every roof. Adora saw a woman clutching a child in her arms as she rushed out a backdoor, tears streaming down her face. Who knows what happened to the countless others, trapped inside their homes as the Fire Nation attacked. 

“This can’t be right..” Adora was sweating in her armor when the heat was something she was normally not bothered by. “They’re not resisting,” she realized with a surge of purpose. Of course, they must’ve gotten the wrong village since the rebellion obviously wasn’t here! How could there be a rebellion if there was no one fighting back against their unstoppable onslaught? 

Their marching brought them to the largest building in the village, where Adora spotted Shadow Weaver motioning for one of their tanks to shoot it. 

“Wait!” Adora shouted as she caught up with the rest of them. She approached Shadow Weaver, holding out her hand to the destruction in their wake. “These people aren’t resisting! This can’t possibly be a rebel base,” Adora pleaded with her commanding officer. “These are just people’s homes!” 

“Yes, Adora, the homes to rebels and their families. We are here to show them that they can never stand against the Fire Lord,” Shadow Weaver explained as she had countless times during training. It had made sense then, but now… 

“What the hell is the hold up down there?” Catra’s voice shouted down at them from the fire nation tank she was riding on. 

“Do not question your orders, and you will find favor with the Fire Lord, Adora. I know you have it in you.” To Catra, she simply ordered, “Fire.” 

“No-”, Adora tried to cut in, but Catra was already firing into the building, crashing the massive temple doors down with a wave of thunderous smoke. From the falling rubble, an arrow flew out, whizzing past Adora’s head close enough to nick her helmet and knock it off her head. Shadow Weaver seemed to bristle darkly as Adora’s blonde hair flew from its ponytail. 

“There is your resistance,” she hissed. As the smoke cleared, the view of inside the village temple became more clear, revealing dozens of people huddled into corners, screaming as their last hideaway was discovered. There was a lone boy, no older than Adora, standing before them and brandishing a simple bow and arrow at an army and a tank. 

Cold dread overtook the fire that burned naturally through her veins; there was no mercy or understanding in the spine of her teacher, who took her stance with little fanfare, ready to burn everything in their path to cinders. “_Fire_.”

In seeming slow motion, Adora registered perhaps the most horrifying thing so far: the grin overtaking Catra’s face as she notched the lever to fire at these innocent civilians. 

Adora didn’t know what possessed her to focus on the tank shell that flew out, it was all instinct as she pointed and a current of air surged out of her veins and through her fingertips, swirling around the tank shell in a great blast of wind that spun it off course, careening into a different nearby building. The gust was so great that it blew away smoke, dirt, and Kyle up into the air. Her squadron was blinded by the clouds of swirling dust that surged up, throwing them into confusion. 

Sucking in air, Adora felt as though her lungs had expanded to three times their size. She stared at her hands in surprise, as though they were foreign to her. 

“Adora?” Catra’s voice made Adora look up at her best friend, who stared down at her from atop her tank, realization, and horror dawning on her tanned face as they stared at each other. 

Adora’s mouth opened, trying to find it in her to find some other explanation for what just happened. “Catra, I…” 

“You’re…” 

The nearby building that was shot splintered loudly and creaked; the shadow of it loomed over them as it calmly tipped over.


End file.
